Radioactively labeled sulfate is incorporated both in vivo and in vitro into the secretory epithelium of the ciliary body from immature rat eyes and into "precursor cells" of duck salt glands. Work will continue on the purification and characterization of these sulfatides and upon their rate of biological turnover. Further work will be aimed at elucidating the role of these compounds in the sodium pumping actions of these tissues.